carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidnapped (1985)
Plot Overview Michael is back at La Mirage and is very concerned about his security. The prince is even upset that the people allowed his fiancee access to him. Michael is right to be concerned about his security because there are people gunning for him. Little does Michael know is that his head of security is part of the conspiracy against him. The conspirators first plot at a nightclub was foiled when Michael and Amanda decide not to go. The second plot works for a couple of minutes. These goons manage to kidnap Amanda. Fortunately, Dex is able to save Amanda. The response is for Blake to have a new conference back at the mansion. After the news conference, Blake insists that Amanda marry Michael in Denver where she will be safer. But Amanda has the final say, and she is to marry Michael, as scheduled in Moldavia. Amanda leaves for Moldavia to prepare for her wedding in a couple of weeks. Steven plans to go to the wedding with Luke. However, Steven tells him that he is not ready to commit to him and move in together. Luke calls Steven out for being able to commit to everybody but another man. Despite Steven moving forward with Luke, Adam still feels threatened by Steven who Adam believes still has interest in Claudia. Adam threatens Steven to stay away from Claudia. Now, that is going to be kind of hard since they are family. Alexis "forgot" to put Dominique on the guest list for Amanda's wedding. Blake had to tell Alexis about it himself. Alexis is more than gracious in fixing the over-sight. Additionally, Alexis is determined to make Dominique's handling of Tom's Estate as difficult as possible. Dominique finally got an excellent offer to sell the timberland in Sumatra, but Alexis refuses to agree. Dominique only has one recourse, that is to take Alexis to court. Daniel Reese's luck finally ran out, as Dex receives a cable notifying him that Daniel died on his latest mission. Lady Ashley tells Jeff that she cannot move forward with him as long as Jeff is still searching for Fallon in his heart. Jeff shows the picture to Alexis, and Alexis tells Jeff that he needs to move on and accept that Fallon is dead. It is only when L.B. says something to Jeff that Jeff realizes that even if Fallon is alive, that he cannot go chasing her. Fallon will have to come back to him and their family. Fallon may have a hard time doing that because there she is sitting in a police station in Los Angeles and is unable to tell the police what her name is. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Michael Gregory ... Nikolai * Gary Clarke ... Det. Sergeant * Carl Strano ... Yuri * William Beckley ... Gerard * Terrence E. McNally ... Reporter #1 * Julie Inouye ... Reporter #2 * Jane Downs ... Reporter #3 * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Emma Samms joins the cast as Fallon Carrington Colby replacing Pamela Sue Martin, but does not appear in the opening credits. With Emma Samms replacing Pamela Sue Martin as Fallon, producers replaced the portrait of Martin, introduced in Episode 100 ''That Holiday Spirit'' with one of Samms. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Glendale Galleria, Glendale; W Broadway, Glendale; S Brand Blvd, Glendale. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: Do make yourself comfortable, Dominique. Dominique Devereaux: I intend to. Just as I intend to make you *un*comfortable.